


“Family of Weirdos”

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fun, Love, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Quinn and Jensen discuss which one of them is weirder.





	

**Jensen & Quinn**

**" Family of Weirdos"**

“Baby are we seriously fighting over which one of us is weirder?” Quinn giggled, clearly amused at how seriously he was taking this.

She came up from behind him as he looked down at the new pillows on the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

One said “I’m Weird” and the other said “I Love Weird.” Frankly she could take either and be happy, she was just teasing him.

“We’re not fighting we’re …debating.” he held on to both of her hands with one hand against his stomach and other was holding his chin; deep in thought.

“I mean I do love your weirdness…but I’m totally weirder then you.” he tried to sound convincing and keep a straight face but he could feel her smile against his back and knew that he was going to crack up soon.

“I love your weirdness too J…but you’re a lot cooler then I am.” she countered, pressing her lips together to keep from laughing.

“Now you’re just fuckin’ with me!” he laughed loudly and spun her around.

He picked her up under her arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stood there for a moment holding her and just looked into her big twinkling blue eyes. She was the coolest chick he’s ever know; what the hell was she doing with him?

“No one thinks I’m cool Q. That’s gotta be a first.” he gave her a cute shy lopsided grin.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him for a moment while he shifted her weight a bit.

“Are you kidding? Look at what you’re doing right now. You’re holding me as if I were a _child!_ How is that not cool?”

“Well you’re _ma baby_!” he joked and made a cute face. “Strong isn’t the same as being cool Q.”

“Have you ever heard the way the kids talk about you? You’re their hero.”

He looked away and started to sway from side to side with her in his arms. She pulled his face closer to hers. He didn’t believe her. After all this time together he did see how much they all admired him.

“You fight bad guys and help people.” she smiled while she remembered overhearing Cooper and Jackson bragging to Mallory the other day about what Jensen did at work. They were so cute; and completely smitten with him.

“Not every time.” he answered sadly with a heavy heart.

“No. But you _try_ every time don’t you?”

He nodded.

“Then you’re cool J…very cool. I’m proud of you. The kids look up to you, not just about work stuff…they love y-”

They were interrupted by their two little loud men chasing each other through the bedroom. Jensen held on to her tighter while they whizzed past them; not wanting them to become causalities of their hot pursuit .

“Coop! Jack!” he called out. “”Come ‘er. I need to ask you a question.”

Once he had their attention he launched Quinn on the bed and started tickling her sides while she squirmed and tried get away. The boys wasted no time joining in.

“No _FAIR_. It’s three on one!” she squealed and tried to get each one of them back in turn.

“Ok ok ok.” Jensen held her hands against her stomach to keep her from retaliating and further. She smiled up at him while they each tried to catch their breath.

“Kids. Who is weirder? Me.” pointing his thumb to his chest. “Or your Mom?” motioning with his chin to a smiling Quinn pinned down on the bed.

“MOMMY!” Cooper was the first to vote. “She really weird! She eats vegetables for fun and does all these funny silly dances to make us laugh. She does the that bendy yoda stretchy stuff.”

“I think that’s yoga Coop.” Jensen chuckled and shook his head.

“Mommy always sings and dances in the car, she’s super duper to the moon weird!” Cooper added with a mischievous smile.

“Noooo! I wuv Mommy!” Little Jack started to cry. He clearly misunderstood the game and thought they were all being mean to her.

“I’m sorry. I love Mommy too little man.” Jensen tried to console him and felt like an ass. He let go of Quinn’s hands and she snuggled Jack close on her shoulder.

“Little Love. Being weird isn’t a bad thing. It means that you are different and unique.” she comforted him quietly and stroked his hair. “It means that you are you. Everyone is a little weird. I like being weird.” her voice was warm and loving. Jensen thought his heart could burst just listening to her.

“Can I be weird too?” he sniffled and wiped his eyes.

“You bet cha little dude!” Jensen scooped him up and tossed him in the air a few times. He had him giggling in no time.

“We’re a whole family of weirdos Jack.” Cooper added while he took his little brothers place on Quinn’s shoulder.

Jensen looked down at Quinn looking to see what her reaction would be to hearing Cooper call them a family.

She smiled and kissed Coops head.

“Yup. We are Buddy.” she smiled and started tickling under his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If I could give you a kudos I would! Any feedback (good or bad) is wonderful.  
> If you liked Jensen & Quinn come and follow me on tumblr at @heather-lynn. I have a lot more fun content there.  
> I also currently post on Wattpad as heather-lynn  
> Love your guts! xo


End file.
